The present invention relates to a wide-band radar detector, and more particularly, to a wide-band radar detector with an integrated electronic compass.
In advanced nations and other countries, efforts to support the safe driving of a vehicle have been made by employing various kinds of speed measuring devices using a microwave or laser, a safety warning transmitter for informing various situations of a road, and the like. In particular, the United States of America approves the use of such speed measuring devices and signal detectors, and the use of such devices for helping the safe driving of a vehicle.
An example of such a device is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0299325 entitled xe2x80x9cWide Band Radar Detector and Method of Controlling the Same,xe2x80x9d which was filed by and issued to the same applicant as this application. The wide-band radar detector of the patent uses a circuit and algorithm to prevent malfunction, an oscillator cavity capable of sweeping a wide range of frequencies, a plurality of local oscillators which oscillate at independent respective frequencies, a laser receiving module integrated into a horn antenna, and visual and audible alerts.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional wide-band radar detector. The conventional wide-band radar detector comprises a horn antenna 10, a signal processing unit 20 for detecting signals received by the horn antenna 10, a laser module 30 for receiving laser signals, a central processing unit 40 for controlling the detection of the signals by both the signal processing unit 20 and the laser module 30, a visual display unit 50 for visually displaying the detected signals, and a voice producing means 60 for converting the detected signals into voices through a voice amplifying unit 61. The conventional wide-band radar detector receives signals falling within 8 bands including Ko, X, VG2, Ku, K, SA, SWS, and SUPERWIDE Ka and then outputs the received signals in accordance with a driver""s situation to assist in safely driving a vehicle.
Meanwhile, when a driving a vehicle, it is very important for the driver to know the moving direction of the vehicle especially when the driver is traveling in unfamiliar regions. Using a magnetic compass is a known way to determine the moving direction of a vehicle. However, since a magnetic compass uses a general permanent magnet, the compass may operate in an unstable fashion and can be easily influenced by vibration or the like. Therefore, conventional magnetic compasses cannot substantially assist the driver.
Recently, electronic compasses that use a magnetic sensor are being utilized more and more in Europe and America. These electronic compasses can operate with more stability than a conventional magnetic compass and indicate a compass direction through various displays. However, the aforementioned conventional radar detector and electronic compass are separately manufactured and installed in the vehicle. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the driver to operate them separately. In addition, the conventional radar detector and electronic compass require additional installation work, such as for the wiring and power distributors, since they require separate power supplies.
The present invention is contemplated for solving these and other problems. A wide-band radar detector with an electronic compass integrated is provided. The wide-band radar detector can be easily installed in a vehicle, allow a driver to avoid a traffic accident, induce the safe driving of the vehicle, and improve the driver""s convenience by allowing the driver to correctly judge a traffic situation and simultaneously determine a moving direction of the vehicle.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wide-band radar detector with an electronic compass integrated therein, comprising a radar detecting unit including a horn antenna, a signal processing unit for detecting signals received by the horn antenna, a laser module for receiving laser signals, a central processing unit for controlling the detection of the signals by both the signal processing unit and the laser module, a visual display means for visually displaying the detected signals, and a voice producing means for outputting the detected signals to a speaker through a voice amplifying unit; and an electronic compass including a magneto-inductive sensor for sensing earth""s magnetic field, and a sensor controlling unit for controlling the magneto-inductive sensor by applying a bias voltage to the magneto-inductive sensor and for transmitting the values sensed by the magneto-inductive sensor to the central processing unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wide-band radar detector with an electronic compass integrated therein, comprising a radar detecting unit including a horn antenna, a signal processing unit for detecting signals received by the horn antenna, a laser module for receiving laser signals, a central processing unit for controlling the detection of the signals by both the signal processing unit and the laser module, a visual display means for visually displaying the detected signals, and a voice producing means for outputting the detected signals to a speaker through a voice amplifying unit; and an electronic compass including a magneto-resistive sensor for sensing earth""s magnetic field, an amplifier for amplifying signals outputted from the magneto-resistive sensor, and an A/D converter for converting the signals amplified by the amplifier into digital signals and for transmitting them to the central processing unit.